Posesivo
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Italia Romano no era idiota y se daba cuenta cuando las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a cambiar. Por eso se preguntaba ¿Qué le estaba pasando al español que actuaba de esa manera?


_¡Hola mundo! _

_Espero que estén todos bien, disfrutando de sus días Pre-Navideños. La mayoría debe estar de vacaciones (de Verano, los del Hemisferio Sur, o de Fiestas de Fin de Año, los del Hemisferio Norte), así que ojalá lo estén pasando muy bien._

_Acá vengo a dejarles este SpainxRomano que acabo de terminar de escribir. Me divertí escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo._

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque yo desee todo lo contrario. ¡Ah! México del Sur y Perú pertenecen a Rowein y Kuraudia, respectivamente, de la Comunidad de Latin Hetalia en LiveJournal.  
**_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

Italia Romano no era estúpido.

Para escapar a tiempo había aprendido a leer las expresiones en los rostros ajenos. Sus miradas, sus muecas, inclusive su lenguaje corporal, todo servía para saber qué estaban pensando y si eran potencialmente peligrosos para él.

Como buen italiano sabía escapar.

Era una reunión de naciones como cualquier otra. Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos peleaban el uno con el otro desviándose del tópico central de la conversación. Alemania intentaba contar hasta mil para no matar a nadie, mientras Veneziano pedía un receso para ir a comer algo de pasta.

Normal.

Inclusive era normal que España estuviese sentado a su lado.

Lo que no era normal era que España no estuviese diciendo que parecía un tomate o hablándole de cualquier otra tontería que cruzara por la cabeza del estúpido español. España lo miraba. Pero no era una mirada normal, de esas en las que te preguntas si hay algo que funcione dentro de esa cabecita o una de esas llenas de brillo que alegraban el día de todos (Menos el suyo, que quede claro) o de esas que hacían que las chicas a su alrededor se derritieran a su paso (No es que él lo pensara, de todos modos).

España lo miraba. Y lo estaba asustando. La mirada del español fija en él, casi como si lo estuviese analizando. Estudiando cada centímetro de lo que observaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? —lo enfrentó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Uhm…nada —España pestañeó un par de veces. Sus ojos volviendo a ese brillo feliz que tenían por default. Romano rodó los ojos y siguió mirando la batalla que aún se desarrollaba en la conferencia. Ahora por arriba de la mesa.

Esperaba que ese momento extraño no se volviera a repetir.

**OoO**

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

No había sido una, si no que tres veces, ¡tres! en esa semana, que había encontrado al español mirándolo de "_aquella_" manera. Malditas reuniones de larga duración.

Se revolvió inquieto en su asiento. Podía _sentir_ que el español lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacía o no hacía. No, quizás estaba siendo paranoico. Últimamente la mafia lo había tenido al borde del ataque de nervios, seguro que era por eso. De todas maneras, volteó para asegurarse.

Y no le gustó ver a España observándolo detenidamente como si no hubiese nada más entretenido que hacer.

¿Es que el español idiota no sabía hacer otra cosa para malgastar su _puto_ tiempo?

— _Ve~_ ¿Qué sucede, _fratello_?

— N-Nada, Feliciano.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te ves nervioso…

— ¡Qué no es nada, _cazzo_! —bufó Romano, mirando a su hermano.

— ¡_Kyaa_! Está bien, está bien.

— Sigue hablando. Te estoy escuchando…

— Ahh…Te decía que al final Alfred separó a Arthur de Francis, porque Ludwig no pudo detenerlos, _vee~_ Y eso que gritó mucho y muy feo, _fratello._ Francis quedó muy mal, Lovino, pobre de él…

— Seguro que el bastardo del vino se tenía muy merecidos los golpes. Felicitaciones al inglés.

— ¡Lovino! No seas malo con Francis, _ve~_

Romano rodó los ojos ante la petición de su hermano. Se reiría en la cara del francés la próxima vez que lo viera.

Romano y Veneziano siguieron conversando unos minutos más antes de que el receso de almuerzo acabara y volvieran a las discusiones y presentaciones de siempre. Romano estaba gritando porque a Veneziano se le había ocurrido traer a la conversación algo relacionado con Alemania, cuando sintió vibrar _ese_ teléfono.

Italia Romano manejaba dos móviles distintos. Uno era el que todo el mundo conocía, al que España lo llamaba 15 veces al día (Sí, estaba exagerando, eran cerca de 3 o 4 veces, nada más) sólo para contarle que había encontrado un tomate que se parecía tanto a él, que un perro callejero lo había seguido hasta casa, que Francia lo había ido a visitar, etc, etc. También era el móvil al cual lo llamaba su hermano y Prusia, cuando quería molestarlo. Además, era el número al que lo contactaba el Premier Italiano cuando tenían que discutir asuntos de política. Pero, Romano tenía un móvil especial…y no le gustaba cuando sonaba, eso significaba que estaba en problemas, o que estaría en problemas, y que no valía la pena intentar huir.

Se levantó rápidamente, pidiéndole a su hermano que lo disculpara y caminó hasta un pasillo desocupado.

— _Pronto? Chi parla?_

— _La Cosa Nostra _—Romano suspiró, queriendo llorar . Ya sabía a qué se debía esa llamada— Tenemos una conversación pendiente, _bambino…_

**OoO**

Más tarde estaba en un café con España, este último hablaba alegremente de un rumor que Prusia les había contado a Francia y a él sobre Hungría y Japón. Rumor por el cual el prusiano se había ganado un sartenazo, de parte de Hungría, y unos 15 minutos de Chopin, amablemente aportados por Austria para demostrar el enojo que sentía.

— Gilbert dice que a pesar de que tuvo que escuchar 15 minutos a Roderich tocando el piano, valió la pena. Porque, según él es cierto que a Elizaveta le gusta intercambiar…mmm…¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ahhh, ¡sí! ¡_Yaoi_! Con Kiku.

— ¿Y el bastardo tiene alguna prueba? ¿Y qué es _yaoi_?

— Pues…no —Romano rodó los ojos, aunque se lo esperaba, el prusiano _nunca_ podía demostrar nada de lo que decía— Dijo que cuando estaba por robar la cámara de Elizaveta y el celular de Kiku como pruebas, le llegó el sartenazo. Y _Yaoi_ son relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos.

Romano alzó la ceja.

— ¿A la loca le gusta ver chicos besándose?

— Según Gilbert en lo que intercambian no hacen sólo eso…

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué más hacen?

España se quedó en silencio. Y Romano entendió rápidamente lo estúpido de su pregunta. Al encontrar la respuesta de su propia pregunta, se sonrojó.

— ¡Lovi! Pareces un tomate —exclamó el español con demasiada alegría para gusto del italiano.

— Cállate, bastar… —No alcanzó a completar la frase, de nuevo volvía a sonar _ese_ teléfono. Se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con el español, que lo miró analizándolo y se fue a una esquina desierta del café.

— _Pronto? Chi parla?_

— _Camorra _—A Romano se le erizó el pelo de la nuca— ¿Dónde están nuestros permisos para no pasar por la revisión de aduanas en el límite con Francia?

— No he podido resolverlo, _signore_. Usted sabe cómo son los del Norte…

— Resuélvelo pronto, _bambino_, si no quieres que a tu _fratello_ le suceda algo.

— S-Sí, _capo_.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, España lo miraba extraño. Sus ojos ya no demostraban su expresión por default de felicidad, se podría decir que su mirada era intensa y fría. Eso no le dio muy buena espina a Romano.

— ¿Qué te sucede, bastardo? —preguntó con más valentía de la que sentía, al ver que España no dejaba de observarlo y no pensaba hablarle.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —el tono de la pregunta hizo que Romano se sintiera en un interrogatorio.

— Con nadie que te importe, bastardo —murmuró.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese teléfono, Lovino?

— Eso no te incumbe, Antonio.

— ¿Para qué necesitas otro teléfono si ya tienes uno?

— ¡Ya te dije que eso no te importa, bastardo! —le gritó Romano, poniéndose de pie— No te metas en lo que no te han llamado, estúpido.

Con esa última frase salió del café, dejando al español solo. ¿Qué le había dado con hacerle tantas preguntas?

**OoO**

Al parecer, España había dejado el jueguito de las miradas raras (Que no lo ponían nervioso, no) , aunque no el de detective. Había dejado de observarlo, pero no de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que hacía y lo que no.

Después de la escena del café, España le había hecho dos más. Una después de la última reunión de la semana de conferencias en la que estaban, en la cual tuvo que salir porque la Mafia seguía llamándolo y se ganó otro interrogatorio del español. La otra había sido porque Prusia lo agarró de un brazo para pedirle que preparara el _capuccino_ más _awesome_ (en sus palabras) del mundo para él y Canadá, pero como nada de esto lo sabía España (Prusia lo había amenazado que si le contaba a alguien lo que le había pedido podía irse despidiendo de su rulo), había sido sometido a otra ronda de preguntas.

La verdad, no sabía qué le pasaba al español. Primero comenzó mirándolo, de manera fija, como si lo estuviese estudiando, como si quisiera saber todo lo que hacía, lo que hablaba y con quien. Lo mismo pasaba con las preguntas. Parecía que el español se desesperaba por no saber los pasos en los que andaba Romano y eso no le hacía mucha gracia al aludido. Pues ahora sí que España lo llamaba 15 veces al día para saber qué estaba haciendo, dónde estaba y con quién estaba (Aunque de él sólo recibiera un "¡Eso no te importa, bastardo!", seguido del tono de un teléfono recién colgado).

España parecía una mujer celosa.

Celosa.

España. Celoso. Por él.

Romano sintió arder dolorosamente sus mejillas. Si bien el pensamiento le causaba cierta satisfacción y un agradable cosquilleo en el cuerpo, sabía que eso era 100% imposible. España _jamás_ se pondría celoso por él. Siempre andaba comentando lo lindo que era Veneziano, lo guapa que se veía México del Sur, lo grande que estaba Perú, etc. Él no tenía nada que pudiera agradarle al español estúpido.

¡Ah! Se le acababa de amargar la tarde.

— _Dio mio._ De tanto pasar tiempo con el bastardo me estoy volviendo tan estúpido como él.

**OoO**

¡Qué bueno era estar en casa!

Roma era una ciudad linda en primavera y su hermano estaba en la frontera norte (Consiguiendo los papeles que la Camorra le había pedido a Romano, sin que éste le explicara para qué eran). Respiraba tranquilo porque hacía días que la Mafia no lo llamaba y a España se le había pasado, un poco, su ataque de paranoia (O eso es lo que quería creer).

Estaba sentado viendo televisión, planeando salir de compras (Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a sus amigos Armani, Versace, Bvlgari y Dolce&Gabbana). Le gustaba renovar su estilo y seguir a la moda. La única cosa en la que Francia y él podían estar de acuerdo era en que no importaba la situación, uno debía vestirse con estilo y elegancia.

Subió a buscar una chaqueta delgada y un Fedora que le hiciera juego, las llaves de la casa y del auto y su billetera. Con eso era suficiente para tener una adorable tarde por las calles romanas, ver hermosas chicas, comprar ropa, tomarse un buen café y cenar una buena pasta con una copa de vino de Valpolicella o Toscana.

Salió de su casa silbando contento y algo distraído.

Si no lo hubiese estado, podría haber visto a los un tipo que se le acercó antes de que le tomara del brazo.

— _Dannare…_

— _Buona sera, signore Vargas _—lo saludaron una vez que el tipo lo subió, como si nada, al auto estacionado frente a su casa. Seguro que desde fuera todo se había visto muy normal. El tipo se había cuidado de agarrar fuertemente a Romano del brazo para que no escapara, saludarlo de beso en la mejilla y preguntarle cómo estaba, por si acaso alguien los estuviese viendo.

— _Camorra _—respondió Romano, reconociendo el anillo que utilizaba el capo en la mano que le había ofrecido para besar.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta, _bambino_. No tardaremos demasiado y te dejaremos en tu casa antes de que anochezca completamente, _capito?_

Romano sólo asintió. Hasta ahí había llegado su tarde soñada.

**OoO**

— _Buona Notte, signore Vargas_ —se despidieron tanto el capo como el subordinado que lo había subido al auto.

— _Buona Notte._

Romano estaba cansado, había discutido todo el camino con el capo de la Camorra, convenciéndolo de que su hermano estaba buscando los papeles y que estos estarían en sus manos antes de que los camiones, que había mandado la Mafia Marsellesa de Francia, llegaran a la frontera italiana.

Bufó molesto. La Mafia Italiana era un _parásito._

Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, sin prender ninguna luz. Necesitaba un tomate para relajarse.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Lovino?

— ¡CHIGIIII!

La luz se prendió revelando a España en el interior de su cocina. Romano tenía una mano en el pecho y los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

— ¿A-Antonio?

— ¿Dónde estabas, Lovino?

El español repitió la pregunta sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, ni siquiera se movió de la posición en la que estaba (Sentado frente a la barra en la que solían tomar café los hermanos italianos y sus visitas).

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, _bastardo stupido_? Casi me matas de un susto, ¡i-idiota! —Romano se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, su cuerpo tenso preso de la rabia que sentía contra el español en ese minuto.

— Responde mi pregunta —El tono que utilizó España hizo que a Romano se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

— _Cazzo_. No te importa —No le diría jamás al español con quien estaba. Podría tener miedo del tono empleado por España, pero era terco y no se lo iba a decir— Ahora, ¿Me puedes explicar qué te está pasando que actúas como novia celosa?

La mirada fríamente verde de España tembló por un momento.

— Sí, me importa con quién estás, dónde estás y qué estás haciendo, Lovino. Todo eso es asunto mío, porque me _perteneces_.

Romano alzó una ceja incrédulo.

— Antonio, ¿Acaso te pegaste en la cabeza? ¿O definitivamente la demencia se ha apoderado de ti? Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser tu colonia, _stupido._

La mirada de España se suavizó mientras caminaba hacia Romano. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo acercó para abrazarlo. Ante el contacto, Romano se tensó aún más de lo que estaba, pero algo dentro de él le decía que dejara ser al español.

— No hablo de que me pertenezcas políticamente —el español apretó el agarre que tenía en el italiano y se acercó a su oído, como para susurrarle un secreto— Tú me perteneces porque yo te amo. Y no quiero que nadie más que yo esté a tu lado, comparta tu tiempo y te acompañe donde sea.

Romano cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojísimas y sentía que su sangre se había convertido en algo dulce y cálido que lo recorría por completo.

España le tomó el rostro y le dio una sonrisa (Romano no pudo evitar pensar: "_Meravigliosa_"), se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Sólo piénsalo, ¿sí? Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad —Entonces, España lo soltó y pasó por su lado para caminar a la puerta de salida.

Romano, un poco perplejo aún por lo que acababa de suceder, se dio vuelta y pudo ver que España iba llegando a la puerta.

— ¡Oye, bastardo! —gritó el italiano— ¡Tu oportunidad comienza ahora! Así que ven acá, ahora, y bésame cómo se debe, _stupido_, que ya no soy un niño.

La sonrisa que le dio España antes de correr a su lado, podría haber iluminado a toda Italia durante un año.

**OoO**

**Omake.**

Estaban sentados viendo televisión y tomando café. España tenía un brazo por sobre los hombros de Romano, y éste tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del español. El efecto de la dulzura de la reciente declaración del español aún no había terminado y España aprovechaba esos momentos de calma para complacer y robarle besos, de tanto en tanto, a Romano.

De repente, Romano sintió la mano del español deslizarse por su mejilla.

— ¿Me dirás con quién estuviste toda la tarde?

— No.

— ¡Pero, Lovi! No tienes que guardarme secretos.

— _Cazzo._ Te dije que no te lo diré. No es asunto tuyo.

— Pensé que habíamos quedado en que _todo_ lo relacionado contigo es asunto mío —dicho eso el español dejó un beso en la mejilla del italiano.

— De todas maneras, no te lo diré. Y si me vuelves a preguntar, te daré una patada que te hará llegar a Inglaterra, _capito?_

— Sí, Lovi.

No importaba, ya vería España cómo averiguar con quién había estado su Romanito y de dejarle bien en claro a ese "_alguien_" que no se acercara más a él si no quería vérselas con su hacha.

* * *

_Awww~ Tan celoso que me salió España. Estaba tentada desde hace mucho con escribir a España celoso, jaja~ _

_Como siempre, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Y como no sé si publique antes de las fiestas... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! _*tira confeti*_  
_


End file.
